Junior Year
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Sequel to Stay Beautiful! Harmony moves to McKinley for Rory. This is their junior year! Please read and review.
1. Heart Attacks

_**Chapter 1/Heart Attacks**_

**Hey, I'm back! This is the sequel to my previous Rormony story, Stay Beautiful. In this story, there are new characters, and if they were _really_ on _Glee_ right now, they would be played by the _Glee Project_ guys. So, here is the current list of new characters: 1) Cameron as Drake 2) Marissa as Samantha and 3) Emily as Jessica.**

* * *

><p><strong>HARMONY'S POV<strong>

_I can't believe this. No one forced me to do this, not even Rory, who terribly missed me if I failed to call him during Saturdays. My friends from the Unitards, who were almost like my family, didn't care. But it didn't mean they didn't want to lose their most talented girl right?_

_But I'm sure this year will be really awesome, especially with Rory._

_I didn't tell him because I wanted it to be a surprise. But now I think of it, should I have just told him? I might give him a heart attack. Giving Rory surprises wasn't always a good idea._

* * *

><p>Rory opened his brand new locker, which was formerly Finn's. He was really happy about that because he really liked Finn. He practically considered him as his biggest hero.<p>

He started decorating it with stickers and inspirational quotes. But he made sure his photo of Harmony still had space. He smiled and then started to stare at it when…

"**Rory Flanagan!**"

He nearly fainted from surprise, but he managed to do it without ever making a sound. _I knew it_, Harmony thought. Then she reached out to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked in his thick Irish accent. Harmony smiled and hugged him. "I'm staying!" Harmony said. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wanted it to be a surprise." "So, you transferred?" Rory asked in disbelief. Harmony nodded happily. "No more missing Saturday calls."

Rory grinned, speechless. He seemed to glow.

They could've gazed at each other all day if only the bell hadn't rung.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schu uneasily looked at the new members of the New Directions. He awfully missed the old gang – Rachel, the bossy but amazingly talented club co-captain, Finn, the awesome singer-drummer, Puck, the edgy rocker, Santana, the raspy-voiced girl with the "Lima Heights Syndrome," Mercedes, the soulful diva, Mike, the funky dancer, Tina, the sweet yet strong gal, Kurt, the style and show tune addict, Artie, the fun yet kindhearted rapper-slash-singer, Sam, the guitar strummer, Quinn, the beautiful blonde with an equally beauteous alto and Brittany, the unicorn-loving, naïve dance diva.<p>

Well, at least Brittany, Mike, Tina, Blaine and Artie stayed.

Still, he knew it would never be like before.

As all of the new Glee Club's members sat on their seats, Mr. Schu said, "Hello, I'm Will Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schu."

"I suppose you're all new here, and why don't you introduce yourselves?" "I thought you already knew me," Brittany softly said.

Mr. Schu ignored her and let everyone introduce themselves.

"As you know, last year was **glorious**," he declared afterwards, showing off the New Directions' first ever Nationals trophy. They won! It was a really happy day. "And I want this year to be like that too, especially since this is your first year!"

"Um, Rory, Sugar, Blaine, Brittany, Tina, Mike and Artie, why don't you show these newbies a couple of... moves?"

The seven of them talked about what to sing for a minute before agreeing on Avril Lavigne's "Sk8r Boi." They did it well, but most of the newbies didn't bother listening to it.

After the song, they proudly smiled and giggled. They did an **awesome** job, especially Rory and Brittany, who were on the lead vocals. They even acted out the song.

"Wait, we have to be like **that**?"

They all stared at Jessica Russel, a brown-haired girl with bright pink nails. "Okay, seriously, that number sucked. If this is the kind of garbage you teach in the New Directions? Because I am so out of here." "Shut up, Russel!" Harmony blurted out.

"I mean, they were all so wonderful," she corrected herself more calmly. "Thanks, Harmony," Rory smiled. Then he went to her and hugged her.

"Okay," Mr. Schu interrupted. "That's all for today."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like it! And I just love Sk8r Boi so much, I just wanted the ND to sing it, LOL. Read and review, thank you!<strong>


	2. Sour Sugar

**pupgal999: Well, I guess I just couldn't stop Rormonying. :D (That's not a word but... whatever.)**

* * *

><p>Sugar looked at Harmony and Rory jealously. They were so... so... cute! Adorable! Sweet! <strong>Annoyingly perfect<strong>!

"You have a lot of nerve doing that, Flanagan," Sugar butted in. "After I dumped you last year. You were like, in love with me and you were so disappointed that I went with the Abrams. He's way cuter than you, so..."

"Then why are you talking to my Rory?" Harmony interrupted. "Valentine's 2012 is so last year."

"Wait, didn't you meet **during **Valentine's?" Artie recalled. "I don't care, but, you stay away from him!" Harmony shouted defensively. Rory was shocked. _I must really be cute for her to act like that_, he laughed in his head.

Harmony dragged Rory away. "Okay," she ordered him. "Do it." "Do what?" Rory asked confusedly. He didn't do anything. "Admit your fault, beg for my forgiveness and stuff," Harmony told him. She was getting a little impatient.

But Rory still didn't know what she was talking about. "Sugar Motta and you!" Harmony finally cracked.

Rory couldn't help smiling. She looked so adorable when she was jealous. "Sorry?" he squeaked.

Harmony looked at him and tried to resist. "That's not enough!"

Then she saw how Rory looked really innocent and cute. "Oh, who am I kidding? That's enough!" "So you forgive me?" Rory asked hopefully. "Sure," Harmony teased. "I don't know..."

"Awww!" he whined. "Please forgive meeee." "Okay fine," she gave in. "Let's go to class now."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Should Sugar be the "other" girl or should Rory and Harmony left alone? Read and review, thank you!<strong>


End file.
